Why Is A Leaf Like A Candle Flame?
by Saphira Winters
Summary: 16 year old Autumn Fiona Steel never quite fitted in with her peers due to her odd clothing and insane like personality. But after tripping and falling down a rabbit hole, she suddenly finds herself in Underland but nothing is right. Now she is bound to find her missing father and help the inhabitants the best she can. (Rewritten due to spelling errors)


**This literally came to as I was driving home today. Some things will be changed for the sake of the plot. Underland and Overland/Upland time works differently in this story for the sake of the plot. So please bere with me here! That being said, Enjoy!**

 **(P.S.) Disclaimer: I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland or any of the Tim Burton adaptions nor do I own the characters. Only Disney (and Tim Burton???) owns them. The only thing i do own is my OC and the plot i planed for this story.**

 **P.P.S: If my story is even remotely similar to any other story on this site. Please _KINDLY_ and _CALMLY_ let me know by means of PM-ing or leaving a review so that i can fix it be means of rewriting it to the best of my abilities. **

**Chapter 1 Prologue. The Savior Is Born.**

"Off with their heads!"

"Off with their heads!"

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!!!!"

Was what Alice and Tarrant heard as they ranned through the thick forest of Underland looking for a way to escape. A place where they all could live saftely without any fear. But sadly it was not meant to be. For they were being chased by the bloody big headed Red Queen herself and her guards was chasing them merciously and closing in quickly.

How did this happen? One may simply wonder, for didn't the Red Queen loose her power and influence over Underland once her Jabberwocky was slain? Wasn't the red queen bandished by her sister, the ever kind hearted white queen?

The answer to all of it is yes. The red queen was bandished, however while she was bandished, she came across a creature that was even more horrid than the jabberwocky. A creature that was even more dangerous and more deadly than the jabberwocky.

She used this creature to kill her sister, the white queen and was now going after Alice, Tarrant and their two week old daughter to kill them too. For there was a profecy, A profecy that would decide the fate of Underland forever.

The Red queen had discovered this profecy from her sister's dying lips. The profecy spoke of a child being born in Underland. A child who is both Underlandian and Uplandian. With skin as pale as porcelon, hair as bright as a candle's flame and wild like a lion's mane and eyes that were the colors of a spectrum. The child shall be the image of perfection and will grow up to not only kill the deadly creature but also the Red queen and become the new ruler of Underland and restore things to how they shoul be.

The red queen could not let that happened, so when she had heard that Alice had returned and married Tarrant Hightopp and gave birth to the child in the profecy, she knew she had to strike.

So two weeks after Alice Kingsleigh Hightopp had given birth to their daughter, Ember Futterwacken Kingsleigh Hightopp, the red queen striked. Killing anyone who got in her way. Chess offered to hold them off and distract the Red Queen to give Alice and Tarrant some time to escape with their child. So with one last smile at the couple and baby, he disappeared to begin his game of taunting the queen and giving her wacky directions of where Alice and Tarrant might have gone

So Alice and Tarrant were able to escape with their child into the forest. However they only got a couple miles before they heard the frustrated screams of the Red Queen screaming at her soilders to find them.

They were able to hide behind a thick tree trunk to catch their breaths but they knew they didn't have long until they were found and killed. So Tarrant thought of the only thing he could think of, sacrefice himself. He knew that Alice would be able to escape Underland with their child to Upland but he would not be able to go. He also knew that he would never see their beautiful daughter grow up but this was the only way. So he turned to his wife and dranked in her appearance, as if studying her. Knowing that this will be the last time he will ever see of her and their child.

"Alice, I need you to run. I need you to get back to Upland and stay there." Tarrant said as he looked his beautiful wife in the eyes, the gorgous chocolate brown eyes that he could stare into for an eternity.

"No! Not without you Tarrant." Alice said as tears threatened to escape her eyes as she looked her husband in his eyes. She always adored his eyes, an odd green color that changes with his emotions. It was so insanily maddening that his eyes were able to do that and she loved it. Right now, his eyes were a sad blue-green color and shiny with tears that had also threatened to escape his own eyes.

"Alice you are the only one who will be able to go to Upland. I will hold them off to buy you time. The entrance should be just over this hill to the house you come out of to get here. The white queen had some extra jabberwocky blood stored in the house. I want you to drink a vial of it. It will transport you and Ember out of Underland and up to Upland." Tarrant said as he took off his Top Hat and gave it to Alice to remember him by. He then took off his jacket and bundled it up in a ball to trick the Red queen into thinking he had their child.

During this time, they could hear the shouts and screams of the red queen growing closer. Leaving no room for the husband and wife to argue against each other. So with little to no choice, Alice went with his idea.

"I love you, Tarrant Hightopp. My Mad Hatter." Alice said as tears ran down her face before she turned an ran.

"And I love you, Alice Kingsleigh Hightopp. My beautiful fairfain." Tarrant whispered as he then ran towards the direction of the noise and began to lead them away from Alice and their child.

While that happened, Alice ran over the hill to the house she always entered out of whenever she came to Underland. She opened the door and quickly locked it behind her. She saw the vial of jabberwocky blood on the table and taking one last glance around the room, quickly dranked it.

The next thing Alice knew, she was climbing out of the rabbit hole with one hand and arm while using the other was holding her and Tarrant's child. Who began to wail as if sensing that her father wasn't here with her. Alice softly soothed her and began to walk as far away from the rabbit hole as possible, as if afraid something from Underland might come out of it and attack her.

She began to look for familar sights to go by however everything was quite different. Instead of horse drawn carriages, there were now giant metal things moving on giant and thick looking wheels. The air was thick and a bit hard to breath. _How much time has passed since I've been gone and married?_ Alice thought to herself.

Alice spoted a newspaper and saw the date. It was no longer April 18th 1868 but rather March 10th 1994. _Have I really been gone for 126 years?!_ Alice thought to herself. She then knew that she wouldn't be able to raise her and Tarrant's child alone. Especially in an unfamiliar time period that she knew nothing of. So with a heavy heart, she decided to give their daughter up for adoption.

Alice walked through the streets until she spotted a familar site. It was her old home, the manson that she had grew up in before she and her mother signed it away to Hamish. It was in pristine condition and there were lights on in so someone was home. She walked up the steps and gently layed her and Tarrant's daughter on the stone steps. Careful not to wake the child up who she was able to get to sleep. Alice than pulled out a piece of folded paper that she had been able to snag and write on before placing it gently on the her baby. She then took off her mother's pearl pendant and placed it in the blanket folds but left the chain out so it could be seen. She then took off Tarrant's top hat and placed it besides their child. With a tearful goodbye and one last look at her and Tarrant's beautiful child, she ranged the doorbell and ran away.

She hid behind a tree located in the front yard and just in time because when she did, the front door opened and revieled a beautiful woman with long wavvy brown hair and sky blue eyes opened the door and looked around for a few moment. Seeing nothing, she was about to close the door when wimpering caught her attention. She looked down and screamed at what she saw only causing the bundle to wail in discomfort at the loud noise. A tall thin man came up from behind her as if wondering what all the fuss was about. Until he saw the reason.

After a few moments, The woman picked up with wailing baby while the man picked up Tarrant's top hat. They looked at each other and walked inside. This gave Alice the cue to leave but not before turning around to get one last look at her old home before walking off into the night. To see if she could get a job somewhere nearby so she could watch hers and Tarrant's child grow up.

 **-0-**

 **A few minutes earlier inside the manson.**

"Finally." A young woman sighed tiredly as she was finally able to get her two year old son asleep. She swept her long wavvy hair away from her tired face as she collapsed on the bed next to her husband.

Her husband couldn't help but laugh at her tiredness which only caused her to glare at him.

"Victor Von Dort Stele, stop laughing right now." The woman said as she glared at her husband which only caused him to laugh a bit harder. However the woman couldn't help but smile a little too.

"I'm so sorry Emily, it's just a bit funny that our son would have so much energy and make you tired." The man now known as Victor said. Victor was a thin man with dark black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Well why is it always me that he has to wear out?" The woman, now known as Emily said. Emily was also a thin woman and with long wavvy chocolate brown hair and pretty sky blue eyes.

Before Victor could say any more, the doorbell ranged. Which was quite odd considering that it was quite late. "I'll get it." Emily said as she got out of bed and walked down stairs to the front doors.

She opened the doors and looked out into the night, she did not see anything which made her a little mad. ' _Did i really just fall for some ding dong ditch prank?'_ Emily thought to herself before wimpering was heard. Emily looked down and saw a baby wrapped in white blankets. Before she could stop herself, she screamed. Which only caused the baby to begin wailing in discomfort at the noise and causing her husband to rush downstairs to see what was wrong.

What Victor saw also surprised him, as it was not everynight that a small newborn baby was dropped off on your doorstep, especially with an odd looking top hat.

His wife picked the baby up and began whispering softly that she was sorry for screaming before turning around to walk back inside. Victor bent down and picked up the top hat off of their door step. As he stood up again, Victor thought he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. However when he looked again, he didn't see anything and went back inside to check on his wife and the child that had been left on their doorstep.

Victor walked in and saw that his wife had finally been able to get the baby to sleep and began to walk upstairs to their room. Victor joined her while caring the top hat.

Once they arrived in their room, Emily gently placed the sleeping baby on their bed before taking the note, opening it, and reading it. Victor joined in besides her and was amazed by the beautiful caligorphy of the note but focused on reading it. In beautiful cursive, it said:

 _ **To Whom this may concern.**_

 _ **Please take care of my baby, she is a very wonderful baby. I'm afraid that I am unable to care for her without her father or any money. I do hope you care for her with all the love in the world, love that i am sadly not able to give to her on my own.**_

 _ **The pearl pendant that is wrapped in the blanket with her once belonged to my mother before it was passed down to me before i passed it down to her. The top hat once belonged to her father, please keep it and the pendant near her so that she will always be able to rememeber us in a way.**_

 _ **Her name is Ember F. Kingsleigh however you can rename her if you wish.**_

 _ **Please let her know that her real mother loves her very much and will miss her dearly.**_

After that, it cut off with no signiture or anything. Victor and Emily turned towards the baby again and took in her appearnce. Her curly hair was a firey red orange color and was quite wild. And her skin was a beautiful porcelon color. However they didn't know what eyes the child held but knew that whatever color they were, they would be beautiful.

"Can we really do this Emily? Can we really raise another child? I mean Jackson is barely two years old and here is another child. Just out of the blue." Victor told Emily quite nervously to which Emily was quick to calm his nerves.

"Of course we can Victor, she'll need a new name though. I like Ember but only as a nickname." Emily said before turning back to the baby. Her curly red-orange hair reminded Emily of her favorite time of the year, when all the leaves would change color to beautiful reds, golds, oranges, and browns.

"Autumn..." Emily whispered to which Victor asked what she said. "Autumn, her new name shall be Autumn. Autumn Fiona Stele." Emily said which only csused Victor to smile.

"Autumn it is then. Welcome to the family Autumn. I'm sure your brother Jackson will be excited to meet you." Victor said as he gently caressed Ember now renamed Autumn's cheek.

Little did they know, that it was the beginning of something very big.

 **And finally done with this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Yes I had it tie in with Tim Burton's other famous movie A Corpse Bride (LOVE THAT MOVIE!!!) (HOWEVER I do NOT own the characters, only Tim Burton does.) I will update the next chapter depending on how well this chapter does. Until next time my lovely readers, read and review!**


End file.
